In the past there have been numerous types of gameboards with a track or pathway along which play pieces are to be moved; and wherein dice are utilized to move play pieces along the track or path.
This invention is of an improved game wherein an elliptical path is provided on the main playing surface of a gameboard indicating a dog race course; and wherein play pieces are utilized and moved according to a novel chance means in the form of a pair of dice which are tossed together or simultaneously by a player. One of the dice indicates a number and the other of the dice indicates with respect to that number whether the play piece is to be advanced or moved reversely or, in some cases, remain in the same position. Indicia on the dice indicate whether the dog has been bumped, is running rapidly, is tired or is jumping. The players start at a designated point and move to a finish line. There are two starting zones which may be alternatively selected by the players for either a "long race" or a "short race."